An End to a Beginning
by Skelkitt
Summary: An unknown past, but a planned future. That was all that one girl had. Though her future itself didn't seem bright at all. Whose would while living in the Shinjiku Ghetto. It all changed when she ran into her Knight. The Knight that would change her life.


_Today was to say the most interesting day of my life. Heck I didn't expect so much to happen in such a sort time. It was quite a surprise and I wouldn't change it for anything at all. I never thought that I'd run into him or any of them on my way to just a simple place. Sure it was abandoned, but I had never thought that I would be there at the beginnnig and not even know it. I was there from the start and now I'm there in the present. He welcomed me with open arms. Accepting me the way that I am. He is the one that I will stand beside no matter what. He is the chosen one. He is Zero._

Shutting the small blue book the teen rested her blond mop of a head on top of her arms closing her eyes as she allowed the images of that very night run through her mind. It was all perfect. Well what she would think was perfect. Living in the run down area of the Ghetto wasn't the ideal home, but she wasn't going to complain. It was her home. It was where she had run into a male who had saved her from the wrath of the Britannian Soldiers. They would have shown her no mercy and that would have been the end of it. More like the end of her. Who had been her knight in shining armor? She had never asked him for his name, but that didn't matter to her anymore. She knew very well that she was still working with the same male. It was rather obvious no matter what anyone said. It was just all in the aura.

It had started a few months ago when Prince Clovis had started to attack Shinjiku. Well it was for a very good reason. There had been terrorists that had stolen something of his that was under lock and key. He wanted it back. The blond let out a content sigh as the image of her knight came to mind. He was tall and lean just like Zero. Only he wasn't wearing a mask. She couldn't think of his every detail, but if she ever ran into him in town she would be able to recognize him. Back to the matter at hand. Clovis sent his troops in in which they ran into her first. As they held a gun to her head she shook in fear of the possibility that she was going to die. It was the place of her death and there was nothing she was going to be able to do to change it.

That was when he had shown up. He had rescued her with just a few simple words. This wasn't something that she was expecting. Who could make so many soldiers listen to what he had to say. They were ready to kill him too and they stopped. They listened to his words and killed themselves. First it had scared her, no it terrified her. No one should have such a power. Yet as another showed up, this time a female, she realized that it wasn't a bad thing. It was good. It was the change that they were all looking for. He had gone and taken the female's Knightmare and told her to stay and hide. That if she did as he said she would be fine. He had spoken to her the truth. She survived in one piece. It surprised her that she hadn't been told to forget about anything she had seen. Yet she wasn't ever going to tell anyone about him. It was a sort of trust they had made.

Kururugi. He was a joke. When she had heard of him she had immediately know that he wasn't Clovis's killer. He didn't have it in him. She went to the parade if that's what you would call it and found her true Knight. Zero. He had given himself a name and shown himself to all of Britannia and even admitted that he was the murderer. She tried to follow after him, but she had no luck being pulled and pushed by the public as they tried to get away from the scene. They all believed they were going to die. Weak. She had a good feeling they would have all been just perfectly fine. It was all a hoax.

Only a few weeks after that had they shown their face as the Black Knights. They were going to stand for the freedom of the Japanese. That was the very thing she was looking for. Sure she didn't look Japanese. Being that there weren't many blond Japanese. She was half Japanese. That wasn't going to stop her. Somehow she had managed to find one of the many Black Knights and fill out a form in which she was applying to see if they would accept her. It didn't seem to take long for them to call her up. Oh, it didn't take long at all. As soon as Zero had seen her profile he immediately recognized her and wanted her to be a part of his army.

Once inside she had been taken straight to him on his orders. She was right. He was her shining Knight in armor. He recognized her and asked that she tell no one about what they had encountered that night. She promised. It was something that she wouldn't have told anyone anyways. There she had managed to make friends from old to young. All wanting the same goal accomplished. Though out of all of them the one group that seemed to get the closest to her was that of Kallen's. They all seemed so welcoming and even showed her to ropes. She didn't know anything. Not how to use a weapon or even a Knightmare, but they took her under their wing and showed all she would need to survive in the battlefield.

If it hadn't been for that she would have died on her first mission. Luckily that wasn't the case. She had survived and even managed to get her own Knightmare. It wasn't as good as Kallen's, but it was well worth for what she was going to use it. All of the past months memories ran through her mind as her bright golden orbs shut sending her to a light slumber only to be stirred awake by a door opening and the sound of her name echoing through her room.

"Lelia! It's time to go. Zero wont wait for long."


End file.
